Integrated circuit (chip) security is important for a variety of applications, such as, for example, Internet-of-things applications. Due to the proliferation of computing devices (such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc.), applications and systems seek to ensure proper identification of the computing devices that attempt to gain access thereto. Further, in a communication session between two or more computing devices, one computing device typically seeks to ensure and/or confirm the identity of the one or more additional computing devices with which it is communicating.